Mañas incorregibles
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: HP/DM. Harry tiene malos hábitos y Draco se los hace pagar de la manera en la que mejor le sale: Sexualmente.OneShot. ¿Lime?


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic contiene slash (Relación de un hombre con otro hombre)

**Notas de la autora: **He aquí otra creación mía. Denle una oportunidad, que no puede ser tan malo, ¿Sí? En fin, este fic se me ocurrió hoy durante el receso cuando mastiqué sonoramente unos cacahuates, jaja, -Sí, asi de ilógicas me vienen las ideas- y mi mejor amiga me dijo "No suenes la boca" e inmediatamente mi imaginación drarry-adicta se puso a trabajar.

Espero que les guste. :D

* * *

**Mañas incorregibles.**

Potter tenía malos hábitos.

Bastante malos, por cierto.

Por eso cuando Draco entraba al baño y veía la tapa hacia arriba, decidía que tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Seguro de sí mismo y algo enfadado, caminaba hasta donde Harry. Era siempre lo mismo; lo abrazaba por detrás y le susurraba cosas al oído. Entonces le daba vuelta y lo miraba fijo a los ojos para que sólo fuera capaz de apreciar la belleza Malfoy; se apresaba de su boca en un solo movimiento y sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. Le bajaba la cremallera de un tirón y lo empujaba hasta que quedara acostado. Lo miraba bastante profundo, y entre jadeos y dilataciones, Harry entendía que había hecho algo mal. En realidad, no estaba seguro hasta que Draco se posicionaba entre sus piernas y justo cuando iba a hacer lo que sabía hacer, paraba.

Lo miraba con arrogancia en toda su extensión y decía:

―Que sea la última vez, Potter.

Potter, como le decía cada vez que lo hacía enfadar. Y lo dejaba ahí, duro como una roca y confundido como un recién nacido.

*

Draco era muy paciente. Demasiado paciente.

Bueno, quizá no tanto.

En realidad, no era nada paciente.

Por eso cuando Harry aprovechaba cualquier situación para usar un objeto muggle, Draco se encargaba de hacerle ver que la magia era mucho mejor. Y que no se quejara, porque lo hacia de la mejor manera.

―¿Lo ves, Draco?- le preguntaba

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu cocina muggle corriente y sin gracia?

Harry rodaba los ojos.

―Limpia, Draco. Mi cocina limpia y brillante.

―Ajá- decía el mientras pasaba el dedo sobre una superficie para comprobar si realmente estaba limpia.

―Já. Nada de mugre, nada de polvo, nada de suciedad- le restregaba en la cara con una sonrisa de suficiencia

―Claro, y dime… ¿Cuánto tardaste limpiándola? ¿Una.., dos…, tres… Cuatro horas? Cuatro horas, _Potter_.

Él se encogía de hombros.

―Pero ha valido la pena.

―Yo te voy a enseñar lo que vale la pena.

Draco se acercaba hasta él para enamorarlo lentamente con besos. Y cuando Harry creía que estaba siendo romántico, todo era más lengua y más saliva. Él jadeaba, como siempre. No era que no le gustara, pero ¿Por qué el rubio siempre tenía el control de todo? Draco metió su mano en un lugar muy privado. Está bien, pensaba Harry, que tenga el control de todo si quiere.

De pronto, la crema batida llegaba a manos de Malfoy sin que el otro se diera cuenta. _Bendita magia. _

Y los labios de Harry quedaban suaves.

La mermelada salía volando de la alacena…

Y el cuello de Harry quedaba dulce.

El jarabe de chocolate se abría paso entre las especias.

Y el torso de Harry quedaba pegajoso.

El hielo volaba fuera del congelador

Y el… _Algo, _de Harry quedaba mojado y listo para meterle lo que fuera.

Y cuando Draco , aún con ropa, hacía ademán de desabrocharse el cinturón, decía

―_Accio varita._

Harry lo miraba confundido.

―Y a ver si te sigue gustando limpiar sin magia.- decía con una expresión seria pero sonrojada y se alejaba a pasos cortos, varita de Harry en mano.

Entonces el de cabello azabache, tumbado contra el piso, alzaba la cabeza y era capaz de ver algo rosa, algo blanco y algo café esparcidos por la habitación Sin mencionar la inundación repentina que había causado tanto hielo. ¿En serio había usado todo eso? Ni cuenta se había dado.

Ahora, tenía que limpiar. _A la muggle._

*

Draco era muy educado a la hora de comer.

Y cuando Harry interrumpía sus pensamientos con ese sonido molesto de sus muelas haciendo crujir lo que sea que tuviera adentro, se preguntaba si nunca le habían enseñado a masticar con la boca cerrada.

Por eso cuando Harry terminó de poner los platos en el lava-vajillas, Malfoy lo acorraló con su cuerpo. _Muy fuerte_.

Y todo lo qué el podía hacer en esos momentos era seguirle la corriente, porque sí que lo disfrutaba.

Draco paseaba la lengua de un modo descarado e indecente por todo su abdomen, mientras que Harry pensaba que si seguía nublándose la vista cada vez que tuvieran sexo, estaría aún mas ciego en menos de un mes. Sus manos le recorrían los muslos con impaciencia, algo que obligaba a Harry a morderse la lengua para no pedir _Más._

Cuando el de cabellos rubios atendía a la única parte de Harry que estaba recta, se mojaba los labios y permanecía con la boca abierta.

El de ojos verdes los tenía tan cerrados que no se daba cuenta de la falta de la lengua de Draco. Pero cuando lo hizo, bajó la mirada hasta el otro, y así, todo tenso y excitado le preguntaba por qué con la mente.

Draco sólo miraba distraídamente sus uñas, con sus labios separados y la punta de su lengua hacia afuera. Miraba alrededor, alzaba las cejas, rodaba los ojos. Pero nada que llegaba hasta donde Harry quería.

Desesperado y con ganas de que Draco se lo comiera entero, exclamó

―¿Se puede saber…- iniciaba casi sin poder hablar- por qué diablos…- su respiración se entrecortaba- te quedas ahí?- finalizó rezando porque Draco se apiadara de su dureza y le diera lo que quería.

El rubio se levantaba y lo miraba directo.

―Para que veas lo molesto que es tener abierta la boca cuando no lo debes de hacer.

Harry ponía cara de signo de interrogación, Y Draco terminaba diciendo

―No quiero que vuelvas a masticar como vaca.

Y, como siempre, se iba.

*

El peor hábito de Harry, es que tenía que ser Gryffindor para todo.

Era honesto. Demasiado honesto. Y le gustaba gritar.

Porque cuando le hacía algo que le gustara, no mentía, no, para nada que mentía. Más bien, decía;

―¡No pares Draco, Joder, más, mil mierdas, más!

Cuando Draco preguntaba:

―¿Te gusta así?- con la voz llena de lujuria,

Harry gritaba:

―Por tu puta madre que sí.

Y entonces era Draco el que tenía que controlarse ante la visión tan húmeda del moreno.

Y sus jadeos y gemidos y todo lo que le gritaba eran las cosas más eróticas que Draco había presenciado en toda su vida.

Otra prueba de que Harry era exageradamente honesto, era cuando, aún después de follar como conejos durante quién sabe cuántas horas, lo abrazaba y le decía _Te amo_, entre susurros mientras aún podía tocar el cielo¹ con los dedos.

Harry siempre tenía que decir lo que sentía en cualquier momento.

Y a Draco le molestaba que Harry lo conociera tanto, y le molestaba que conociera sus puntos sensibles; porque Draco también lo amaba –hace tiempo que lo había aceptado- y dejar su orgullo de lado era fácil, pero que Harry fuera tan perfecto para él era algo que lo hacía flaquear. Y los Malfoy no flaqueaban.

Pero, para su infortuna, Draco resultó un Malfoy bastante peculiar. Porque sí, Potter lo ponía nervioso. Por eso tenía que fingir que no iba a deshacerse cuando Harry le tomaba de la mano, ó fingir que le daba igual estar solo cuando en realidad contaba las horas que faltaban para verlo.

Y en verdad le molestaba ser cursi, porque el era un hombre.

Cuando el de cabello azabache le confesaba su cariño Draco le sonreía, pero de verdad; No de esas sonrisas que esbozaba cada vez que le ganaba en algo, o cuando quería demostrar que era superior, no, era de esas sonrisas sinceras que intentaba no poner cada vez que Harry lo halagaba.

Pero cuando Harry adoptaba esa actitud cariñosa se daba cuenta que en realidad le gustaba que fuera honesto, como todo Gryffindor, y creía que después de todo no había en él nada qué cambiar.

―Yo también.- contestaba.

Y era cierto, porque quería a Harry con todo y sus mañas incorregibles.

**~~Fin**

* * *

**1.-L**levar al cielo, según leí alguna vez, es una expresión que se utiliza para referirse al orgasmo.

**¿**Que tal?  
Siendo sincera, lo único que no me satisfizo del todo fue la última parte.  
Y siendo sincera también, creo que es lo más cercano a Lemmon que he escrito en toda mi vida.

Reviews?


End file.
